creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Xaronese Celestial Empire
The Xaronese Empire is an interstellar polity in the Teggedon Spiral founded in XHC 00 by Straxus the Messiah. In its 2500+ years of existence, the Xaronese Empire has expanded rapidly to become the most powerful state in the galaxy. History Origin The Xaronese Empire was founded after Straxus the Messiah conquered the whole of mainland Xaron following the Xaronese Unification Wars. Using his vast psionic powers and his well equipped military, Straxus easily crushed any enemy force sent against him. The Classical Age After uniting Xaron, Straxus began to consolidate his conquests. Any potential insurrections were nipped in the bud by Straxus and his precognitive powers. The reign of the first Emperor of Xaron was peaceful and prosperous, scholars from all over Xaron were moved to Straxus's new capital city at Khet'Xaron. Size and Location The heart of the Xaronese Empire is located in the Alpha Sextant of the Teggedon Spiral. By XHC 2500, the Empire's territory was spread across the galaxy, with over 200,000 worlds under its domain. Its major neighboring polities are the Jionese Kingdom, the Hydaran Despotate, the New Khorellian Empire, and the Drungari Star Nation. Neighboring polities in the past included the Rutani Empire, the Prantilomite Confederacy, the Tsun-Cad Empire, and the Deovodran Empire. In XHC 2373 (or 5 BBY in Young terms), a wormhole, XAO 04C-1329, was discovered in the Outer Marches linking to an empire from another universe calling itself the Young Empire. After a brief conflict, the Treaty of XAO 04C-1329 was signed limiting both empires to their respective universes but the Young Empire won. Government The Xaronese Empire is ostensibly an absolute monarchy ruled by an emperor. However, the Xaronese Emperor's power is limited, the true power in the empire is the Imperial Xaronese Guard. The Praetor The master of the Imperial Xaronese Guard, the Praetor is the de facto ruler. As powerful as the Praetor is, he only rules as long as he can command the Fleet. It is not unusual for ambitious admirals to seize power for themselves and become Praetors. There are a few checks to the Praetor's power however, because the Empire is a theocracy, the Praetor cannot make decisions that could be construed as heresy lest he be branded a heretic and burnt at the stake. The Great Houses and the Senate Another check on the Praetor's power are the Great Houses. Xaronese society is feudal in nature, the Great Houses control entire star systems and its members are some of the wealthiest individuals in the Teggedon Spiral. Due to the way warships are constructed in the empire, the Great Houses own sizable fleets to rival the Imperial Xaronese Guard. The Great Houses are further represented in the Imperial Senate. The power wielded by the Imperial Senate has waxed and waned over the centuries in relation to that wielded by the Praetor. In some eras, the Senate could force a Praetor to resign and had complete control of the budget. In other eras, the Senate was completely powerless and at the mercy of the Imperial Guard. Economy The Xaronese empire has one of the most powerful economies in the galaxy. The economy of the empire is heavily dependent on labor provided by the natives of worlds conquered by the Empire. Culture See: Xaronese Category: Xaron